failedfatexfandomcom-20200215-history
Failed Fate X Wiki
Welcome to the ! We here at Failed Fate X Wiki are here to share information and help you level up! Everyone is encouraged to contribute to helping update the website. If you know something/ see something that isn't here, feel free to add it! Thank you to the creator of the original game Dalze for all his hard work making it. And thank you to Iron (Ironguy) and Inuyasha (Loverboy) for taking over and helping revive it into the game it is today. To download the game, you have to have BYOND downloaded. Feel free to visit the website to play Failed Fate X. To stay connected to the community and see whats going on in real time, please visit our discord channel: https://discord.gg/k6jENjg Special thanks to the Lensor and Inuyasha for whose info I have taken from our old website, and to Georm for the home picture. The Story Rumor that started Orion Once a upon a time there was a couple who loved each other, but the father didn't agree that it was right for a human to fall in love an elf. Even so, the Elvin princess loved the human so much that they ran away together, knowing that she may never return to her beloved father. But, indeed she did do so, she did return, with her baby boy, because the father of the boy had passed away four years after. At first, her father was very upset with her decision to chose a human over him, but he fell in love with the baby boy, and decided to call his grandson Orion, for the great mixing of two things. How Dark Elves came about A long time ago, a human hunter was on a hunt for some food, for him and his family. Night was approaching and he still had nothing for food, so he waited, until night fall. Night fall came, still nothing and then decided it was best that he returned home with some wild berries he had picked earlier in the day, on his way home, he heard a loud snapping noise, so he took aim and ran toward the sound. Now that he was closer to the noise he could hear something walking, it was pitch black, he couldn't see his own hand , And the last sound of the creature came as he released his bow hoping to hit it, As he hears a loud pile of leafs crumble, he dashes with a lighter in his hand, as he approaches the "animal" he seen that it wasn't an animal but a demon boy of maybe age 10 or 11, with so much fright he fled the scene, with the boy in his arms, hears someone calling for a gibaral, the man wondered if this was the boy, he ran told the sound of the voice, as he got closer it was a female demon, with a crowd of light elves, the man walked slowly toward them, he raised the boy up, the female demon, broke out in tears as she looked at her son, the man was so a shamed at what he has done, and thus the light elves cursed him to be a wicked dark elf, he could no longer see his family again, He was banished from the human world to live elsewhere for eternity. Some say he lives in twon, but no one will ever know. What started the war In medieval times there was a rumor that, dark elf's, light elf's, and demons, were planning to attack the human castle, as dark elves are thief’s of the night, so the plan was for the dark elves to sneak in steal all the goods and return to the ship at the loading dock, unseen. But something went wrong the dark elves went in, but never came out. The demons were getting restless, and decided to take a peek inside, when they went to take a look, they seen more then what they ever wanted to see in their life. It was mass murder, there were dark elves, demons and a few humans everywhere with blood pooling out, the demons were raged, and decided to attack the castle head on, but what they have come to attack was, a giant demon tamed by the humans to do there biding, the small demons were no match, every one of them were killed including the light elves that were held captive. This made the rest of what was left Angry, which put everyone in to a frenzy, one after another fought, and killed, when there were very few survivors left, they fled to an unknown planet, only having enough time to recoup they fought off the invaders of their new planet, then they fled for good, Until the day they ran out of resources, which brings us to the present. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:FAQ